villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Russian Ultranationalists
The Ultranationlists are a revolutionary political party and armed paramilitary force based in Russia which aims to bring Russia back to the glory days of the Soviet Union, and believes the current Russian Government doesn't have the Russian people's best interests at heart in siding with Western interests both philosophically and economically, and they perceive this to be destroying or weakening the Russian state. The Ultranationalists idolize the Soviet Union out of a sense of national pride, though It's possible they follow a new political ideologue that's a perfect combination of both Russian Fascism and Communism. In this crusade for national liberation, the Ultranationalists consider the powers of the Western world to be major obstacles in their path, as well as any Russians who do not support their aims, which includes the political wing of the party which advocates peace with the Western world. The extremist group's funds come from several criminal activities such as human trafficking, drug trafficking, hijackings, arms dealings and kidnappings. By 2016, the Ultranationalists in goverment seized control of Russia through election, and have markedly increased their power and military and political strength since then. The Ultranationalists started as a revolutionary political party in post-Soviet Russia with the main aim of toppling the pro-Western loyalist Russian goverment. Their influence now extends far beyond Russia's borders While their greatest influence appears to be in the former Soviet states in the Caucasus Mountains and Central Asia, they present a clear threat to the Russian state and have designs on taking over the rest of the former Soviet Union. The Ultranationlists appear as the primary antagonist faction in the Call of Duty Modern Warfare series. In Modern Warfare 2 and 3, two sides of the Ultranationlists appear, the Inner Circle, an extremist group ran by Vladimir Makarov, and the political and more popular side which is part of the Russian Government led by President Boris Vorshevsky. Leaders *Imran Zakhaev (1996-2011) *Vladimir Makarov (2011-2017) *Boris Vorshevsky (2016–present) History One of the first known leaders was Imran Zakhaev, a Russian Ultranationlist wishing to bring Russia back to the days of the Soviet Union and feeling the current Russian Government where "prostituting" themselves to the Western World. After surviving an assassination attempt sanctioned by the British Government in Pripyat, 1996 during an arms deal, Imran Zakhaev later becomes head of the Ultranationlist party in Russia. In 2011 he begins a civil war with the Loyalists. After the death of his son (who committed suicide to prevent being arrested by the SAS and USMC Marines) Zakhaev and his Ultranationlists attempted to launch missiles at the United States, however this was prevented. Zakhaev was shot dead by SAS operative Soap MacTavish on a bridge when executing members of the Bravo Team. After this the Ultranationlists faced leadership struggles. They where taken over by Zakhaev's right hand man Vladimir Makarov. In 2016, five years since Zakhaev's death, the Ultranationlists beat the Loyalists in the civil war and gain power in Russia. Boris Vorshevsky becomes president, however Makarov and his men are removed from the government as the Ultranationlist government want to stay clear from their violent past. Makarov heads the Inner Circle and begins a vendetta against the Russian Government. His terrorists massacre an airport of civilians, and Makarov kills CIA Operative Joseph Allen in order to frame America and cause a war between Russia and America. During Modern Warfare 3, the Russians are forced out of America after attempting to take New York City. Makarov plans to make Russia the conquerors of Europe. So he kidnaps President Vorshevsky who was on his way to make peace with the Western World. Makarov then takes over the Russian army and begins setting off gas attacks across Europe in October 2016, and begins World War III. Makarov has Vorshevsky's daughter Elena kidnapped so he can get nuclear codes in order to take Europe. But Vorshevsky and his daughter are rescued by Delta and Task Force 141, and Makarov and his men go on the run. Peace is then made between Russia and the United States. Makarov is killed by Captain John Price in January 2017, ending his terrorist organization once and for all. The Ultranationlist government had made peace with the Loyalists and formed a Ultranationlist-Loyalist Government. pl:Ultranacjonaliści Category:Mongers Category:Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Minion Category:Fanatics Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Fascists Category:Jingoist Category:Military Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Anarchist Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Pawns Category:Warlords Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Genocidal Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Imperialists Category:Dissolved Organizations